Bad boys
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Magnolia está de fiesta y, como no, su gremio más famoso se apunta a todo.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada, juro y perjuro que estoy iba a ser un Nalu serio, pero al final, no sé como, se ha convertido en esto.

Espero que os guste :DDD

Capítulo 1: El partido

Natsu abrió los ojos poco antes del amanecer, tirado a su lado dormía Happy con la boca abierta y roncando escandalosamente. El chico saltó de su hamaca y se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Al olor del pescado frito Happy se levantó y voló hasta la mesa justo en el momento en el que Natsu le ponía su plato. Los dos comieron deprisa y sin hablar, tenían mucho que hacer en esa mañana.

En la otra punta de la ciudad Lucy también se estaba despertando, aunque cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo temprano de la hora trató de volver a dormir, aunque le resultó imposible, por lo que se quedó tirada en la cama esperando a que sus amigas llegasen.

Era un día de fiesta y se habían organizado concursos por toda la ciudad, y todos los habitantes de la ciudad iban a participar. A primera hora de la mañana, antes de que el calor fuera sofocante, se iba a disputar un pequeño partido de fútbol, para el que los chicos habían entrenado muy duro.

Las chicas fueron a animar al equipo de Fairy Tail, que competían los primeros. Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Levy llegaron poco antes de que comenzase el primer partido, por suerte Mira y Eve les habían guardado sitio junto a ellas y al Maestro. Mavis también estaba por ahí, pero había con Romeo a buscar un vaso de chocolate.

Cuando nuestros chicos salieron al campo todos rompieron en aplausos. Iban vestidos de azul y parecían felices. Happy y Lily alzaron una pancarta de apoyo y ellos saludaron a sus amigos.

Fue un duro partido que ganaron al final por un golpe de suerte que tuvo Gray y que hizo que los del otro equipo se tiraran de los pelos y los acusaran de usar la magia, pero el árbitro no lo vio así y les dio el partido por ganado.

Cuando volvieron a los vestuarios las chicas bajaron a felicitarlos.

-¡Chicos, habéis estados maravillosos!-Dijo Mavis mientras miraba los torsos desnudos de los chicos.-No sabía que erais tan buenos.

-Llevamos entrenando muy duro todo el mes, aunque la verdad estamos muy sorprendidos.-Respondió Natsu mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.

-¡Natsu!-Chilló Happy mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.-¡Seguid así!-El gato se había pintado la cara de negro.-¡Ese último gol de Gray ha sido maravilloso!

Mientras Happy parloteaba, Mavis le guiñó un ojo a Gray, que ya sospechaba que la Primera había tenido algo que ver en ese milagroso final.

Jubia se acercó corriendo a Gray, que apenas la miró, dejando a la pobre maga en un banco llorando desconsolada mientras Wendy trataba de consolarla.

-Oye Gray, mira a ver si haces algo con Jubia, que a este paso nos inunda.-Le dijo Gajeel a Gray.-Y además, a este paso me oxido.

El mago de hielo suspiró y se acercó a Jubia y la pasó un brazo por el hombro.

-Venga Jubia, deja de llorar. ¿quieres que cuando acaben los partidos vayamos a comer?-A Jubia se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió, dejando de llorar.

-Chicos, salís en cinco…¡Vaya, pedazo animadoras tenéis!-Dijo uno de los organizadores del partido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Levy.

-Sí, son las mejores de toda la ciudad, pero son nuestras.-Contestó Gajeel mientras tomaba a Levy de la cintura y la alejaba de allí.

Las chicas salieron del vestuario y volvieron a sus asientos para animarlos. Los chicos ganaron todos los partidos de formas increíbles. Todos sabían que Mavis tenía algo que ver, pero como nadie más podía verlos no pasó nada.

Ya era cerca del mediodía y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Era el último partido contra el equipo profesional de Magnolia, pero los magos no les tenían miedo. Al salir al campo todos vieron que, bajo el ojo derecho se habían pintado "Bad boy". Todo el público estaba exaltado.

Fue un partido intenso, muy igualado, Mavis, sentada en la valla, tenía los ojos medio cerrados y se esforzaba por darles ventaja a las hadas, pero los otros eran demasiado buenos y le estaba costando mucho, aunque al final logró que la victoria fuera para su equipo.

Todo el estadio rompió en aplausos, las chicas saltaron de sus asientos y se lanzaron al campo para felicitar a sus compañeros, mientras que los integrantes del equipo contrario no paraban de maldecir.

-¡Y los ganadores del torneo son los chicos de Faaaaairy Tail!-El aplauso y los gritos fue tan alto que el nombre del gremio se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron los chicos fueron a los vestuarios a ducharse y, aunque hubo que sujetar a Jubia para que no fuera tras Gray.

Todas esperaron fuera y, cuando estos salieron, cada una se fue con uno, dejando a los tres excees solos.

-Vaya, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Happy.

-Lily y yo nos vamos a comer un helado.-Respondió Charle mientras comenzaba a caminar del brazo de Lily.

-Pero…pero…Chaaaaaarle-Happy comenzó a llorar, se sentía abandonado.

-Venga Happy, vente.-Gritó Lily con voz recia ya desde el final de la calle. No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, el gato voló hasta donde estaban los otros dos y se enganchó en el otro brazo de Charle.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero poder subir en breves el segundo, aunque ya os adelanto que es un poco de Gruvia :DDDD


	2. El helado de Jubia

**Bieeeen aquí tenéis la segunda parte de Bad boys. Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a Rosalía, mi profesora de literatura de los siglos XVIII y XIX por inspirar parte de este fic. Si seguís leyendo lo entenderéis, y por favor, sed clemente. Espero que os gusteeee**

**2: El helado de Jubia.**

Jubia se colgó de Gray en cuanto este salió del vestuario. El pelo del chico estaba mojado y brillaba mientras finas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello, volviendo loca a Jubia. Gray suspiró y comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Dónde quieres comer el helado?-Preguntó él.

-¿Qué te parece en aquel puesto?-Respondió ella señalando un pequeño puesto ambulante de helados.

Los dos se acercaron y pidieron sus helados, que devoraron mientras paseaban en silencio por la abarrotada ciudad. Cuando lo acabaron se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y Jubia apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray.

-Has jugado muy bien. Jubia está muy feliz de que hayáis ganado.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que no sé cómo hemos podido ganar este último partido.-Jubia, que sí lo sabía, no dijo nada, no quería minar los ánimos de Gray.-¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

-no lo sé…A Jubia le apetece hacer lo que quiera Gray-sama.-Gray suspiró y al oírlo a Jubia le vino un chiste a la cabeza.-¿Suspiráis, señora?-Preguntó a Gray, que le miró sin entender nada.-Es un chiste que me contó mi amiga Rosalía el otro día.-Gray la miraba sin entender nada.-Aiii Gray, que poco sentido del humor tienes, a ver, que te lo cuento: esto es una señora que está en el teatro y suspira, el señor que está a su lado le dice: ¿suspirais, señora? Y ella le responde: no, me quedo un ratito más.

Gray miró a Jubia pensando en qué hacía con aquella loca, pero cuando vio sus ojos brillando se dio cuenta de que la chica lo hacía con toda su buena intención y sonrió. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza.

-Oye Jubia, estoy cansado, que te parece venir a comer a mi habitación. –No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Jubia se levantó y Gray la tomó de la mano. Jubia creyó que iba a comenzar a licuarse, pero logró mantenerse en su estado sólido.

La habitación de Gray era un desastre, toda su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, la mesa estaba llena de papeles y la cocina daba un poco de asco, pero Jubia no pareció ver nada de esto.

-Ponte cómoda mientras preparo la comida.

Jubia se sentó sobre la cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que Gray apareció con una bandeja que depositó sobre la cama.

-Espero que te guste la nata…-Dijo cuando acabaron la ensalada.

-Me encanta.-Respondió ella.

-¿Y el helado con nata?-Gray alzó una ceja mientras cogía la bandeja y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿De qué es el helado?-Preguntó Jubia, pensando que, como comiese más helado iba a ponerse como una bola. Gray no contestó, pero apareció de nuevo con un bote de nata en la mano y semidesnudo. Jubia abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Helado de Graaaaay.-Gritó el chico.

-¡Es mi favorito!-Jubia se lanzó a los brazos de Gray, fundiéndose ambos en un efusivo abrazo. Gray comenzó a besar a Jubia por el cuello, mientras desabrochaba la blusa de la chica y deslizaba un dedo helado por su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Cuando por fin logró desnudar a la chica, la llevó a la cama, y se tumbaron, pero Jubia se levantó y fue a por el bote de nata, que había quedado olvidado en el suelo. La cogió y volvió a la cama, cubriendo a Gray de nata y recogiéndola con la lengua.

Al acabar Gray cerró los ojos y, a los pocos segundos, estaba dormido. Jubia se acurrucó a su lado y descansó junto a él, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Erza, había reunión urgente de chicas.

A pesar de que trató de evitar ir, al final tuvo que resignarse. Jubia se vistió con calma, tratando de no despertar a Gray. Cuando salió de la habitación un ola de calor golpeó en la cara a la chica, que deseó volver al interior de la cama del mago de hielo.

Mañana subo la tercera parte, espero que esta segunda parte os haya gustado tanto o más que la primera :DD


	3. La reunión urgente de chicas

**Bieeen la tercera parte :D **

**Espero que la disfrutéis, por que es la penúltima :( Después de esto prometo subir el Nalu serio algún día de estos ;)**

**3: La reunión urgente de chicas.**

Cuando Jubia llegó a la casa de Lucy ya estaban todas allí.

-¡Por fin, Jubia!-Exclamó la peliescarlata cuando la muchacha entró.-¿Se puede saber dónde estaba?

-Estaba comiendo helado con Gray-sama.-No quiso dar más detalles, aunque todas sospecharon que algo había pasado entre Gray y ella. -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esta reunión urgente?

-Todavía no tenemos listos todos los detalles para el concurso de esta noche…

Se iba a celebrar un concurso de belleza, y las chicas habían decidido que iban a presentarse todas y, si alguna de ellas ganaba, iban a usar el dinero para irse de vacaciones todas juntas a una isla paradisíaca.

-En la habitación de Lucy están todos los vestidos, tenemos que pensar cuál usamos cada una para cada fase del concurso, ¡no podemos tener tiempo! Lucy, ¿Cáncer está listo para trabajar?-Preguntó Mira. Lucy asintió.-Bien, pues venga chicas. Levy, tú serás la primera.

La maga asintió y pasó a la habitación de Lucy, en la que no había un centímetro sin ropa. Sin mucho cuidado Levy cogió la ropa y se la mostró a Mira, que negó con la cabeza mientras cambiaba unas prendas por otras.

-Así mucho mejor.-Dijo cuando acabó con los cambios. –Ahora ve al baño, Cáncer te está esperando para arreglarte el pelo.

Una por una fueron pasando por aquel ritual, ellas elegían la ropa y Mira la aceptaba o rechazaba guiándose por su experiencia como modelo. Lucy fue la última y ella debió elegir con mucho acierto, porque Mira apenas hizo cambios en su vestuario.

Poco antes de que comenzara el concurso todas estaban preparadas. Cada una llevaba una pequeña maleta con su ropa. Se dirigieron al parque de Magnolia, donde iba a tener lugar el concurso, y pasaron a la carpa que habían instalado para que las participantes pudieran cambiarse.

Fuera, entre el público, los chicos esperaban impacientes su salida, sabiendo que las apariciones de sus chicas no iban a dejar indiferentes a los asistentes al público. Poco después del atardecer las luces del parque se apagaron y solo quedó iluminado el escenario. Un hombre estrafalario y calvo salió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Un año más estamos en el concurso de belleza para elegir a Miss Magnolia, y este año no podemos quejarnos de mujeres…las flores más bellas de toda la ciudad están aquí reunidas, pero antes de dejar que nos deslumbren con sus aromas, es hora de presentar a los jueces. En primer lugar el ex consejero Yajima-san.-Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Cuando el aplauso cesó el hombre siguió.-En segundo lugar, aquí tenemos a la princesa del reino, Hisui.-El aplauso fue mucho mayor que con la presentación de Yajima-san.-Y en último lugar Jenny Realight, que ha decidido dejar los concursos de belleza para empezar a juzgarlos.-Todos enloquecieron cuando Jenny apareció ante ellos sonriendo y saludando. Muchos comenzaron a llorar pensando que no iban a volver a verla desfilar, aunque poco después se cansó de juzgar a las demás y volvió a las tablas.-Y ahora, ¡que de comienzo el concurso!

La primera participante salió. Era una muchacha delgadita y no muy alta, tenía el pelo castaño claro y no lo hizo nada mal, aunque se la notaba nerviosa. La siguiente en salir fue Kana. Al verla Glidarts comenzó a llorar de la emoción, sobre todo cuando la adivina salió vestida de novia.

Una a una, todas las chicas del gremio fueron salieron, causando cada una mayor sensación que la anterior. La última era Lucy.

Primero la maga salió con un vestido de cóctel justo por debajo de la rodilla. El vestido era de gasa estampada en tonos morados y azules, de manga francesa y escote en pico. Lucy desfiló con una gran sonrisa. Tras este, lució un hermoso vestido de gala rosa palo, seguido de un bañador negro que destacaba sobre su blanca piel. Nadie hablaba, todos contenían la respiración admirando las curvas de la chica. Natsu estaba empezando a ponerse colorado cuando salió por última vez. La rubia llevaba una falda corta de tablas en color crema, unas medias blancas hasta media pierna y unas zapatillas blancas también. Todo esto lo completaba con una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba por encima del ombligo en el que se podía leer "I only date bad boys".

Al salir así todos aplaudieron enaltecidos, mientras que las miradas de todos los magos de Fairy Tail se dirigían al pelirrosa.

-Esa está buscando guerra.-Le dijo Laxus al oído mientras entrelazaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Más te vale darle esa cita, porque creo que ahora todos van a querer ser un bad boy.-Se cachondeó Jeral mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

Natsu tragó saliva y asintió, dispuesto a darle a Lucy todas las citas que le pidiera.

Cuando la rubia desapareció, el presentador salió de nuevo al escenario, esta vez para pedir paciencia a los espectadores en lo que el jurado decidía a la ganadora. Mientras el ilustre jurado decidía quien sería la próxima miss Magnolia empezó a sonar la música, haciendo que todos empezaran a bailar, sobre todo cuando sonó el último éxito del momento, "Hey Brother". Pasados diez largos minutos, el presentador volvió a subir, esta vez acompañado del jurado.

-Nuestro jurado ya ha decidido, y ahora nos comunicaran su decisión, pero antes, por favor, que salgan todas las chicas. –Todas salieron en estricto orden de aparición y se colocaron detrás del jurado.-Y ahora le cedo la palabra al ilustre Yajima-san.

Yajima-san se aclaró la garganta y tomó el micrófono.

-He de decir que este año la decisión ha estado bastante difícil, pero al final hemos decidido las tres ganadoras del concurso. El tercer puestos es para…-Yajima hizo una pausa para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto, pero Jenny le dio un rodillazo y Yajima dijo el nombre tan rápido que apenas se enteró.-Erza Scarlet. –La Titania sonrió y se acercó al jurado, que la felicitó mientras le daban su corona y un ramo de rosas rojas, como el color de su pelo. Cuando los aplausos cesaron, Yajima dijo el segundo nombre.-El segundo puesto es para una brillante gotita de agua…Jubiaaaaa Loxar.-Jubia no se lo creía y casi tropieza al ir a por sus premios. Entre el público la chica pudo ver como Gray sonreía y ello creyó derretirse.-Y ahora va la ganadora. Este puesto ha estado muy disputado, pero al final nos hemos decantado por…Luuuucy Heeeartfilia.-Más gritos de emoción, sobre todo entre los asistentes del gremio, que no se creían que las tres ganadoras fueran sus amigas.

Como de costumbre, la fiesta continuó en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Todo el mundo se reunió allí, ninguno quería dejar de ver a las tres ganadoras del concurso de belleza, y todos querían tener la oportunidad de ligar con ellas, aunque todos salieron decepcionados.

Jeral se acercó a Erza en cuanto todo acabó y la tomó por la cintura, besándola con pasión.

-Al final resulta que no soy tan malo haciendo elecciones importantes. Pocos pueden decir que están con la tercera chica más guapa de la ciudad…-Erza le miró enfadada.-Aunque para mí siempre serás la primera.-Añadió mientras sonreía. Erza le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso.

-Si me invitas a unos chupitos de vodka a lo mejor olvido eso que me has dicho.-Susurró ella sugerentemente en su oído. Jeral, que sabía lo que iba a pasar si Erza bebía demasiado vodka asintió apesadumbrado y, juntos, caminaron hacia el gremio.

Una vez dentro, vieron que todos las estaban felicitando. Jubia estaba ya borracha, con una botella de sake en una mano y bailando sobre la barra. Desde abajo Gray no le quitaba ojo de encima, y más de una vez casi se pega con alguna mano avispada que iba a tocar donde no debía.

-Graaaay-samaaaaaaaaaaa.-Gritaba Jubia.-Veeen a bailar conmigooooooo, baileeeemos bajo la lluvia.-De pronto comenzó a llover dentro del gremio y Gray tuvo que subir a la barra, cogerla en brazos y llevársela de allí antes de que tuvieran algún accidente. Lo siguiente que se supo de ellos es que nueve meses después nació una preciosa niña. Gray no fue tan cuidadoso aquella noche como él había creído.

Erza buscó a Lucy con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Levy le dijo que ella y Natsu se habían ido a hablar al acabar el concurso y que no sabían si iban a volver. Erza asintió complacida y fue a la barra, donde Jeral estaba pidiendo los primeros chupitos.

Aquella noche nadie durmió, todos celebraban las victorias del gremio. La fiesta se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Mira, que solo quería dormir, liberó a su Satan Soul y los echó a todos de allí. Erza, que había tomado demasiados chupitos, trató de poner resistencia, pero Jeral la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y la sacó fuera del gremio.

La Titania iba tan borracha que se negó a andar, y el pobre Jeral tuvo que cargar con ella hasta su casa. En cuanto la dejó caer en la cama, Erza se durmió, y Jeral se tumbó a su lado resignado.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muuuuuuchas gracias, y muchas gracuas también si hacéis review :DDDD

Respecto al chiste del capítulo 2 he de decir que es muy malo, y que por eso a lo mejor alguien no lo ha entendido, he aquí una explicación que espero que os sirva para que lo entendáis (no espero que os riáis, porque yo misma soy consciente de lo realmente malísimo que es):

Es un juego de palabras: suspirais lo podemos descomponen en sus- pirais, que sería, en lenguaje vulgar, algo así como ¿os marchais?, que es lo que entiende la señora, por eso responde que no se marcha, que se queda un ratito más

Ya os había advertido que era muy malo. Perdonandme, ya me voy al rincón a llorar por el chiste.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por haberme leído ;)

MK!


	4. Chapter 4: Bad boys

Y ya está aquí el último capítulo (ooooooh).

Es un principio, como ya dije, esto iba a ser un Nalu, pero hasta ahora...no ha habido nada de Nalu, así que aquí está. Prometo escribir el Nalu serio en breves :DD

**4: Bad boys**

Lucy salió vestida tal y como había salido en la última prueba. En la puerta de la carpa Natsu la estaba esperando. Bajo su ojo derecho se había vuelto a pintar "bad boy", una gran sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.

-Vaya…con que solo tienes citas con los chicos malos.-Dijo él cuando la vio salir. Lucy se giró, sorprendida, no lo había visto.

-Ah, esto yo…-Lucy se puso roja. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Entonces vas a tener una cita conmigo?-Preguntó él mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Tú eres un chico malo.-Respondió ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ven aquí y te lo demuestro…-replicó él. Justo en ese momento salió Levy.

-Chicos, ¿venís al gremio? Creo que han montado una fiesta en nuestro honor.

-si eso en un rato vamos, que Lucy iba a dar una cita a su bad boy favorito…-Respondió Natsu mientras agarraba a Lucy de la cintura, que iba a replicar algo. El pelirosa guiñó un ojo a Levy, que pilló la indirecta y se fue de allí.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera a darte una cita en ningún momento.

-Pero vamos, Lucy, si lo estás deseando…dime si no por qué has salido así de provocativa.

-Porque quería ganar el concurso, imbécil.-Respondió ella soltándose de su abrazo.-Y ahora me voy a la fiesta del gremio.

Natsu comenzó a seguir a Lucy, que primero iba a pasar por casa a dejar la maleta. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Natsu se sentó en las escaleras y puso cara de perrito abandonado, esperando que Lucy se apiadase de él. Esta vez le funcionó. Lucy le invitó a entrar. Mientras ella dejaba la maleta en su habitación, Natsu cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue tras ella.

Lucy se sentó en una silla y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Natsu la oyó sollozar y se acercó a ella, sin saber que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Lucy, ¿qué pasa?-Ella no respondió, por lo que Natsu se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, acercándola contra sí. Lucy abrazó al chico y siguió llorando. Natsu no sabía qué hacer.

Pasado un largo rato la chica dejó de llorar y se separó de él.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con voz ronca.-No sé qué me ha pasado, demasiadas emociones en un día.-Lucu sonrió y se levantó.-¿Quieres beber algo?

-¿Esto significa que aceptas tener una cita conmigo?

Lucy suspiró (esta vez no estaba Jubia para contar el chiste) y sonrió, mientras asentía. Natsu se levantó y la besó en la mejilla mientras la acompañaba a la cocina, en donde sacaron una botella y comenzaron a beber.

La noche iba avanzando, al igual que su borrachera. Fue una gran noche para los dos, por fin dejaron que sus corazones hablasen y se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir. Aquella noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, sintiendo que sus corazones latían a la vez.**4: Bad boys**

Lucy salió vestida tal y como había salido en la última prueba. En la puerta de la carpa Natsu la estaba esperando. Bajo su ojo derecho se había vuelto a pintar "bad boy", una gran sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.

-Vaya…con que solo tienes citas con los chicos malos.-Dijo él cuando la vio salir. Lucy se giró, sorprendida, no lo había visto.

-Ah, esto yo…-Lucy se puso roja. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Entonces vas a tener una cita conmigo?-Preguntó él mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Tú eres un chico malo.-Respondió ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ven aquí y te lo demuestro…-replicó él. Justo en ese momento salió Levy.

-Chicos, ¿venís al gremio? Creo que han montado una fiesta en nuestro honor.

-si eso en un rato vamos, que Lucy iba a dar una cita a su bad boy favorito…-Respondió Natsu mientras agarraba a Lucy de la cintura, que iba a replicar algo. El pelirosa guiñó un ojo a Levy, que pilló la indirecta y se fue de allí.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera a darte una cita en ningún momento.

-Pero vamos, Lucy, si lo estás deseando…dime si no por qué has salido así de provocativa.

-Porque quería ganar el concurso, imbécil.-Respondió ella soltándose de su abrazo.-Y ahora me voy a la fiesta del gremio.

Natsu comenzó a seguir a Lucy, que primero iba a pasar por casa a dejar la maleta. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Natsu se sentó en las escaleras y puso cara de perrito abandonado, esperando que Lucy se apiadase de él. Esta vez le funcionó. Lucy le invitó a entrar. Mientras ella dejaba la maleta en su habitación, Natsu cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue tras ella.

Lucy se sentó en una silla y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Natsu la oyó sollozar y se acercó a ella, sin saber que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Lucy, ¿qué pasa?-Ella no respondió, por lo que Natsu se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, acercándola contra sí. Lucy abrazó al chico y siguió llorando. Natsu no sabía qué hacer.

Pasado un largo rato la chica dejó de llorar y se separó de él.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con voz ronca.-No sé qué me ha pasado, demasiadas emociones en un día.-Lucu sonrió y se levantó.-¿Quieres beber algo?

-¿Esto significa que aceptas tener una cita conmigo?

Lucy suspiró (esta vez no estaba Jubia para contar el chiste) y sonrió, mientras asentía. Natsu se levantó y la besó en la mejilla mientras la acompañaba a la cocina, en donde sacaron una botella y comenzaron a beber.

La noche iba avanzando, al igual que su borrachera. Fue una gran noche para los dos, por fin dejaron que sus corazones hablasen y se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir. Aquella noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, sintiendo que sus corazones latían a la vez.

Espero que os haya gustado (ya sabéis, si es así una rewiev no estaría nada mal :p)

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y espero poder volver a subir algo pronto, y muchas gracias también a todos mis compañeros de clase, que me inspiran todo esto (sois geniales chicos)


End file.
